La fin sadique de Harry Potter
by eriol1
Summary: Vous vous demandez comment va finir Harry Potter qui seront les survivants de cette guerre contre Voldemort alors lisez cette fanfic pour tout savoir
1. Default Chapter

Bonjour a tous  
  
Ces ma première fanfic j'espère qu'elle va vous plaire même si il y a peu de chapitre. Je les inventer avec une amie mais je suis celle qui a décider de la mettre sur Internet.  
  
Je suis vraiment nul pour faire des introductions  
  
Alors se n'est que la présentation la suite va bientôt arriver  
  
Eriol 


	2. le comencement

La fin sadique de Harry Potter  
  
Pour les personnes qui n'on pas lut le 5e tome ou ne l'on pas fini. Arrêter sur le champs de lire cette fanfic.  
  
Merci  
  
6e Tome   
  
- Maugrey commence à être malade car il voit des fantômes partout finalement il finit par se suicider du haut d'une falaise. Ces alors fini de Alastor Maugrey Fowl-?il le célèbre Auror du Ministère de la Magie. Personne ne va le pleurer, bien sur.  
  
- ET BIEN ATTENDU SIRIUS RÉSUSITE.  
  
7e Tome  
  
Harry Potter retourne chez les Dursley car le méchant Dumbledore avec son immense gentillesse lui à dit qu'il serai plus en sécurité là bas. Mais, Voldemort qui est de plus en plus fort (ha ha ha ha bien fait pour vous ) a découvert un moyen d'enlever la protection de Dumbledore sur la maison des Dursley. Alors il s'en va avec un tit mangemort, deux tit mangemort, trois tit mangemort, en tout cas avec une bonne vingtaine en tout. Pis la Harry qui a une super cicatrice système d'alarme intégré (en vente dans tout les bons Canadien Tire) prend ses clips et ses claques et par en courant. Si il était gentil il aurait réveillé les Dursley mais je veut qu'ils crèvent (je suis sadique).Alors puisque Harry est l'élu (je regarde trop la matrix) il réussi à transplaner jusqu'à Poudlard.  
  
Quand Voldi (Voldemort ses trop long à écrire) arrive chez les Dursley il est vraiment frustré car notre petit nain à lunette n'est plus là. Alors il se retourne vers Macnar, Crabe et Goyle et dit :  
  
- Je suis très désappointé et je déteste être désappointé.  
  
Alors d'un coup de Avada Kadavra il tue ses trois mangemort. Puis il se retourne vers Lucius et dit :  
  
- Je suis très désappointé et je déteste être désappointé.  
  
Alors d'un coup de baguette il fit disparaître les corps des trois mangemort et transplana. ( Ha ha vous avez cru qu'il allait le tuer en).  
  
******  
  
Bon revenons à notre mouton à lunette. Harry est couché dans un lit à l'infirmerie parce qu'il a des rénovations dans la salle commune de Gryffondor. Harry dormait mais se réveilla en entendant des voix dans l'infirmerie. C'était la voix de Sirius et Dumbledore qui semblait se disputer.  
  
- Pourquoi l'avez vous envoyer chez les Dursley Albus. Vous avez vu se qu'ils lui on fait.  
  
- Écouter Sirius je ne pouvais s'avoir qu'ils allaient le torturé en lui fessant écouter du Peter Gabriel( désoler pour les personnes qui aiment la musique préhistorique).  
  
- Je sait mais c'était votre job de veillé sur lui.  
  
- Sirius je suis désolé sa ne se reproduira plus.  
  
- C'est mieux pour vous.  
  
- Oui oui je comprend Sirius s'il te plaît ne me fait pas écouter de Céline Dion.  
  
- D'accord pour une fois je t'épargne mais sa ne sera pas toujours comme ça si Harry souffre encore.  
  
**************************************************************  
  
J'espère que ce premier chapitre vous à plu. Je vais me dépêcher pour mettre le deuxième (dans environ 5 jours) seulement si je reçois au moins 5 reviews alors SVP je veux des reviews même si c'est pour me dire qu'il y a des choses que vous n'aimez pas dans ma fanfic.  
  
Et merci la vache anarchique pour ta reviews 


	3. Le chemin de Traverse

CHAPITRE 2  
  
Sortie Au chemin de Travers  
  
Harry se remit très vite de sa torture chez les Dursley. La mardi avant la semaine de la rentré il se rendit au chemin de Traverse avec Sirius ( Dumbledore put enfin sortir de son bureau). Rendu au mur et après avoir toucher les briques le premier commentaire que Harry dit fut :  
  
- Sirius, le chemin de Traverse n'est pas croche  
  
- Oui il l'on changé car il n'allait pas avec le nom qu'on lui avait donné  
  
- Ha je voie  
  
( Ne chercher pas la super joke car je ne la trouve pas moi même)  
  
Après être passé à Gringotte pour aller cherché de l'argent Harry et Sirius croisèrent deviner qui, le chum de la vache anarchique (non ok j'ai rien dit)en faite ils croisèrent Malfoey.  
  
- Slu Malfoey  
  
- Slu Potter  
  
- Alors on n'est pas avec son petit papa adoré (ou sa blonde, non cam ne me frappe pas)  
  
- Et toi tu es toujours avec ton chien de poche (Pour cette insulte tu vas crevé Malfoey)  
  
( ET mais c'est toi qui me la fait dire)  
  
(Pas grave)  
  
Bon revenons à la discussion  
  
- T'a pas intérêt à insulter Sirius  
  
- Alors je peut d'insulter d'abord espèce de québécois  
  
- Ben toi espèces de Colombie- Britanniquais  
  
( Mais insulte on aucun but)  
  
- De toute façon Potter tu as sûrement mit tes insultes sur un morceau de papier et maintenant tu me l'es dit.  
  
- Ben toi je vais te dire ce que tu es. Tu as le nez de Cyrano de Bergerac (oui vive les cours de français dont je peut m'inspirer), tu as les cheveux à la mode des années 50, tu chantes comme les personnes de Star Academie et en tout tu ressembles à un mélange d'Haldir et de Boromir.  
  
- Malfoy très sensible parti en pleurant comme un gros bébé. Fier de lui Harry continue son chemin avec le super et extra Sirius. Après être passer acheter des livres pour la nouvelle année scolaire Harry croisa c'est 2 meilleur amis Ron et Hermione.  
  
- Slu Ron, Slu Hermione  
  
- Slu Harry  
  
- Alors comment va le super couple?  
  
- Bien et toi toujours pas de blonde  
  
- Ben comme tu vois  
  
- Salut Sirius sa fait plaisir de te voir  
  
- Toi aussi Hermione  
  
- Et Harry tu as vu le livre que nous a fait acheter le nouveau prof de défense contre les forces du mal.  
  
- Oui, « Les singes et les cochons, les créatures le plus dangereuses du monde » par Monkoy Pigna  
  
- Je suis sur que sa va être un cinglé  
  
- Ronny, voyons je suis sur que Dumby a choisi un professeur avec les capacités adéquates  
  
- Au moins ce n'est pas Rogue  
  
- Voyons Ronny tu es encore frustré contre Rogue  
  
- Ben c'est pas toi qui a astiquer les boules de cristal de Tralawnay avec elle comme seul compagnie  
  
- Moi je suis sûr que tu t'es beaucoup amusé  
  
- Tellement que si je pogne encore une retenue comme celle là je l'échangerais avec toi, Harry  
  
- Tu n'avais juste à ne pas lui dire qu'il avait un gros nez  
  
- Il là bien chercher. Son nez est tellement gros que quand il sait pencher pour regarder ma potion sommative on aurait cru voir une échalote avec un nez de la grosseur d'une orange.(Bon ok mauvais exemple)  
  
-Bon peut importe, Harry il commence a être tard et bien que j'apprécie les insultes que vous dites sur Rogue il faut rentrer  
  
( Ho ma façon supptile de dire que j'ai pu d'idée pour ce chapitre)  
  
- D'accord, on se voit à la rentré  
  
- Oui, bye Harry, bye Sirius  
  
- Bye Hermione, bye Ron  
  
- Bye  
  
Et sur cette phrase chacun parti de son côté  
  
*****  
  
* * * * * ******* * * * * Bon alors est ce que sa vous à plus. Bon s'en rien vous cacher j'ai penser arrêter d'écrire cette fanfic. Si vous n'êtes pas d'accord prière de me le dire.  
  
PS Ceux qui on des idées pour des insultes à Rogue ou à Malfoy qu'il me le dise sa va me faire plaisir  
  
PPS Merci à tout ceux qui mon envoyer des supers reviews bye 


	4. la méga méga méga méga méga rentrée

Bonjour tous le monde je sait que je suit hyper en retard. Mais il faut me pardonner ( face qui fait pitier). Bon voilà le merveilleux chapitre tant attendu. Je l'ai écrit avec la fille qui m'a aider à inventer l'histoire ( elle se surnomme Kirua et elle n'est même pas au courant que je lui ai donné ce nom en tous cas elle va l'être à la fin de cette phrase, de ce mot, de cette lettre.) Bon ok passons bonne lecture.  
  
(note du co-auteur : muahahahahahaahahahahahahaha)  
  
La super méga méga méga méga méga méga rentrée  
  
Harry se réveilla en sursaut le bruit foudroyant d'un oiseau faisant une rencontre frontale avec sa fenêtre avait réveillé le pauvre petit nain à lunettes. Il ouvrit sa fenêtre à temps pour recevoir un joyeux petit oiseau en plein dans les lunettes de quoi tuer n'importe quel nain à lunette.  
  
- Les oiseaux sont devenus fou, se dit-il en traversant le dortoir vide ( une chance car je connaît certain petit Gryffondor qui aurait été traumatiser par un Harry ayant un hibou bien enfoncer dans la figure) tout en oubliant de réparer ses lunettes se qui le fit débouler les escaliers (pauvre petit Harry).  
  
Réussissant enfin de peine et de misère a se sortir de la salle commune (surtout de mal a en juger par les nombreux bleus qu'il avait au visage) il réussi a débouler les escaliers principaux arrivant tout juste sous le nez « ÉNORME » de Rogue qui comme on le voyait bien n'avait pas dormit de la nuit ( il n'avait pas du trouver son ourson whinny the pooh que Sirius avait « par accident » échapper dans le feu).  
  
- Potter, je crois que je préfère ne pas le savoir mais je vais me risquer a vous demander pourquoi je vous retrouve au pied de mon nez a une heure pareille.  
  
- Voilà professeur et bien c'est une longue histoire. Figurer vous que j'ai reçu la visite se matin d'un gentil petit oiseau qui aimait venir se nicher dans mon visage, puis par la suite j'ai oublier car il faut dire que ma mémoire n'est pas très bonne bon enfin j'ai oublier que pour descendre dans la salle commune il fallait descendre des escaliers mais je me le suis vite rappeler ne vous inquiéter pas.  
  
- Ça ne m'inquiète pas Potter, ne vous méprenez pas je connais votre niveau intellectuel mieux que vous ne le croyez.  
  
- Mais ce n'est pas fini, répliqua Harry qui a se que je voit n'avait rien compris de l'insulte de Rogue, ne voyant pas la première marche de l'escalier principal j'ai fait une descente plutôt rapide et brutale pour arriver ici, sous votre narine gauche vous devriez vous moucher quelques fois professeur ça ne vous ferait pas de mal.  
  
- ZZZZZZZzzzzzzzzZZZZZZZZ  
  
Pauvre petit Rogue qui s'est endormi à la merci du méchant cruel nain à lunette qui après l'avoir endormi avec sa technique de descente rapide d'escalier ( bon pour endormir tous les profs si vous avez des problèmes) s'apprête à lui faire le coup de l'abandonner ronflant en plein milieu du couloir pour aller prendre son déjeuner.  
  
********  
  
Pendant ce temps dans le Poudlard Express, Coquecigrue s'amusait joyeusement dans le joyeux compartiment à faire de joyeux petits bonds sur la joyeuse tête du joyeux petit Ron qui commençait a devenir pas si joyeux que ça.  
  
- Je commence vraiment a en avoir mare de cet hibou  
  
- Voyons mon Ronnichou il ne fait que tester ta patience  
  
- C'est vrai fréro et reconnaissant que tu n'en n'a pas beaucoup cela m'étonne que tu ne lui est pas donner un aller simple par dessus la fenêtre.  
  
- C'est parce que j'ai commencer une nouvelle thérapie de Groupe nommer le IA(impatients anonymes). Cela consiste à faire passer la mauvais énergie de l'interieur vers l'extérieur.  
  
- Tu as déjà de la misère a faire ça a la toilette d'après le temps que tu prends tout les matins, tu devrais manger plus de fibres.  
  
(Rire subliminale de Hermione)  
  
- De quoi tu parle je prend du temps parce que je lis.  
  
- Et c'est quoi les cris de douleur que tu pousses et la toilette qu'il faut toujours débloquer?  
  
- .....(trois petits points, c'est normale qui y en ait plus car le co- auteur de ce chapitre a déjà eu 21.73% a un examen de maths, merci, merci)  
  
( Et en plus elle en n'est fière. Note de l'auteur qui c'est fait piquer son clavier pour que le co-auteur marque se message subliminal et inutile « je suis nulle en maths, je suis nulle en maths, je suis nulle en maths)  
  
( Kirua lâche le clavier quand j'écrit des mots important au merveilleuse personnes qui lise ma fanfic sans but)  
  
( petit moment pour que le co-auteur corrige les fautes de l'auteur)  
  
( puisque on n'est dans les moments de vérité sache que j'ai eu 75% dans l'examen de français et que j'en suis ,rès fière)  
  
(premièrement, très s'écrit très et non ,rès et deuxièmement ma moyenne en écriture en français est de 89%, muahahahahahahahah)  
  
( Tu n'as pas fini de te vanter sache que ma moyen en bio est de 96% ha sa tant bouche un coin en. Bon bien sur le dernier examen j'ai eu 100% moins une ne %&$/! »/ de faute d'orthographe qui ma donner une merveilleuse note de 99%)  
  
(faaaaaaaaaa (nouvelle expression subliminale et inutile du co-auteur) bon arrêtons d'écrire des trucs subliminaux et inutiles et continuons la fanfic pcque c'est inutile notre discussion)  
  
Nous avions laisser un Ron bouche bé devant deux magnifiques et très belles jeunes filles (hum hum)  
  
Tout t'a coup un jeune et sensuelle Drago arrive suivi de deux personnes subliminalement inconnues ressemblant étrangement a des gorilles (ou des trolls dans le seigneur des anneaux, comme vous voulez) du nom de Vincent Crabbe et Gregory Goyle.  
  
- Salut les namis de la garderie ( le co-auteur est retombée en enfance) alors vous êtes toujours en train de faire le long chemin vers l'intellect suprême (i.e. mon moua (ahem)).  
  
(L'auteur voudrait juste glisser une note pour dire qu'il ne comprend pas se que le co-auteur à voulu dire pas la phrase du haut)  
  
- Malefoy dégage si tu ne veut pas que je te transforme en limace étrangement étrange comme en cinquième année (voir Harry Potter 5) (note du co-auteur, combien de fois peut-on mettre le mot étrange dans une phrase. beaucoup).  
  
- Si tu veux savoir je n'était pas une limace, j'avais plutôt atteint un niveau médical extrêmement grave et j'ai failli mourir.  
  
- Ça aurait été dommage, dit Ron d'un ton subliminalement sarcastique  
  
- Ce qui est vraiment dommage c'est que ton ami le nain à lunettes n'est pas la pour m'insulter mieux que toi. Et sur ces mots il parti. Puis cinq minutes plus tard il fut suivi de ce deux acolytes que venait de comprendre que leur petit boss était partit.  
  
**********  
  
Quittons quelques instants cette bande de joyeux lurons pour aller au déjeuner qui se faisait à se moment à Poudlard.  
  
- Vive manger, dit Harry très insouciant du fait qu'une certaine chouette blanche allait très bientôt manquer son atterrissage gracieux sur la table et atterrir dans son assiette de céréales qui revolera a son tour dans sa face.  
  
- Mmmmhhhummmm  
  
- Pokaw !  
  
- Mmmmmmhhhmmm  
  
- Monsieur Potter je vous prierait d'articuler si vous voulez parler ainsi peut être que quelqu'un pourrait vous comprendre.  
  
- Mmmmmmhhhummmm  
  
- Pokaw!, dit une fois de plus Hedwige (ou peut-etre était-ce le lutin subliminal que seul Harry pouvait voir)  
  
( je demanderait au co-auteur de bien vouloir me dire comment elle fait pour dire des choses aussi hors rapport)  
  
- Mmmmmmmhhhuuummmm  
  
- Laisser tomber Minerva vous voyez bien que Harry ne veut faire qu'a sa tête en parlant le langage du bol de céréale dans la figure.  
  
Message subliminal : et ainsi commença le mystère du bol.  
  
Pendant ce temps Sirius avait croisé Rogue qui ronflait toujours (mais un peu plus fort) dans l'entrée. Comme tout bon Black qui se respecte Sirius était très content de pouvoir aider Rogue à se réveiller c'est ainsi que dans les profondeur du château on entendait les hurlement de Rogue qui dans les profondeurs de son profond ronflement avait reçu un profond sceau d'eau gelée sur la tête (et le sceau y était resté, muahahahahahahahahahahaha)  
  
Harry avait enfin réussit à se débarrasser du subliminal bol de céréale qui était sur sa figure et avait pu ainsi poursuivre Hedwige qui c'était mise dans la tête de faire courir Harry le plus possible en criant Pokaw (et le lutin aussi).  
  
********  
  
***  
  
*******  
  
Bon puisque l'auteur à vraiment hâte de mettre se merveilleux ((et subliminal)Kirua arrête de rajouter des mots quand j'écrit) Bon comme je disait puisque que l'auteur à hâte de terminer se chapitre subliminal( KIRUA) (muahahahahahahahahahzahahahahahahaahahahahahaha)(ya un z a quelque part mais ca dérange pas) Bon en gros je voulait vous dire que on passe maintenant à la merveilleuse répartition du choixpeau magique.  
  
Mais pour tous vous faire chier comme je sait si bien le faire le co-auteur et moi même avons décider de la faire dans un autre chapitre (mhmmhhahahhahahahahahhahh)( note du co-auteur : ?)  
  
Bon alors je voudrait remercier tout ceux qui mon envoyer des reviews sa me touche beaucoup dont la vache qui comme je la remercie dans ma fic à intérêt à me remercier de l'avoir remerciée dans sa fanfic qui est très bonne je vous la conseille ( la super revanche d'Arwen, Seigneur des anneaux, français).  
  
Bon voilà une dernière chose I LOVE REVIEWS 


	5. Le début du banquet de gens civilisé

Bon, nous voilà de retour (et oui je dit 'nous' car je suis tellement lente pour écrire les chapitres que le co-auteur à le temps de revenir chez moi pour écrire le nouveau chapitre). Désoler pour l'énorme retard(mais vous commencer à être habituer si vous lisez mes autres fics). Alors commençons.

Le début du banquet de gens civilisé

Le train s'arrêta à la gare de Pré-au-Lard. Ron, Hermione et Ginny sortirent du train et se dirigèrent dans les calèches qui les conduiront à Poudlard. Pendant ce temps au château la pagaille régnait. Rogue poursuivait Sirius avec une torche bien décider à le faire flamber. Harry lui avait en fin réussit a attraper Hedwige et recommençais à peine à reprendre son souffle. Dumbledore et Mcgonagall avaient bien du mal à enfermer Rusard dans un placard pour qu'il ne puisse pas traumatiser les nouveaux avec sa face. Dans le fin fond des toilettes pour lutins invisible que seul Harry Potter peut voir on entendit une voix aiguë disant « tu es une caque! » (note du co-auteur, si vous voulez savoir ce qu'est une caque... allez voir dans le SUPER dictionnaire! Muahahahahahahahahahahahgahahahahy) (SA SUFFIT KIRUA) Finalement, Peeves qui avait vu que Minerva était occupée avait prit le contrôle du Hall. Bon comme vous voyez personne n'est vraiment sérieux nous allons donc revenir aux personnes un peu plus matures qui étaient en route vers le château.

- Hermione pourrait-on savoir ce que tu as à lire le livre de Sorts et Enchantements niveau 7 alors qu'on arrivent dans 5 min. au château.

- Mais Ronnie tu sais bien que cette année je veux réussir mes ASPIC.

- Si un jour tu rates un examen je suis prêt à te donner mon balais.

- Alors tu peux lui donner; dit Ginny. Elle a raté l'examen du dressage de Ron.

- Il n'y a pas cet examen, tu l'as encore inventé.

- Non je te jure la preuve a tu pensé à lui acheter quelque chose pour son anniversaire.

- Bien sure mais si tu penses que je vais te le dire.

- Ben oui comme quoi un G-string rose.

Cette affirmation eu pour effet de partir une guerre sans merci dans la carriole. Moi qui croyait qu'en allant les voir cela serais un peu plus sérieux. Et bien non! « soupir »

Revenons au château. Dumbledore était parti chercher le Choixpeau étant donné que Minerva était allée voir Peeves qui installait des pièges pour les premiers élèves qui allaient arriver. Sirius avait réussi a jeter Rogue dans un des cachots avec des hippopotames mauves, volants, avec des chapeaux haut de forme enragés et à l'enfermer grâce à sa baguette(il avait piqué celle de Rogue bien sure). Harry était allé le rejoindre pour lui demander de se changer en chien. Bien sure il ne lui avait pas spécifié qu'il ne voulait pas le perdre a nouveau donc il lui avait acheté un merveilleux collier rose avec des pompons attaché à une laisse qu'il s'empressa de lui attacher à la vitesse de la patate dans le four. Pauvre Sirius qui n'avait pas vu le coup venir et qui se retrouve attaché à Harry pour une période indéterminée (selon l'envie de l'auteur qui se marre bien en imaginant cette scène pendant son cours de science physique). Nous allons donc nommer les colombes mortes (en l'honneur de la dinde) ce petit groupe constitué de : Harry, Sirius et le petit lutin que seul Harry peut voir qui en ce moment même s'est mis a délirer par rapport a la caque qu'il avait trouvé en direction nord-nord-sud du château (cette information vous a été donner par une fière représentante du groupe Des Canneberges( a bas les choux-de-bruxelles!) Kirua arrête de passer des messages peu importants quand je passe un autre message peu important) .Les colombes mortes firent alors leur entrée dans la grande salle pour attendre le début du banquet. A ce moment, Harry glissa sur une pelure de banane. Une autre nouvelle, le poulpe géant du lac avait pêché 12 pétoncles( pour plus de détails voir le chapitre 5). Les calèches arrivaient à grand pas(Grand-Pas! Go Stridér a bas Frodonmoron et Faramircon et son frère, les frères trou de cul!) à grande roue à la porte du collège. Notre gagne de joyeux lurons étaient descendus pour se rendre à la Grande Salle. A ce moment, ils pilèrent tous sur des pelures de banane et le poulpe pêcha 17 pétoncles. Nous aimerions aussi mentionner que les hippopotames mauves avaient décidé d'appeler leurs bons amis les ours téléporteurs qui lancent des lasers et qui se promènent avec des macaques (muahahahahahahzahahhahahaha macaque! Ma-caque! MuahahahahahahahhahahhaahahhaahhA)

( BON LA ON VA TIRER LES CHOSES AU CLAIRE, KIRUA SI TU TOUCHES ENCORE À MON CLAVIER DREPGFHG VXGFNGDF(muahahaha) KIRUA!!! BON JE DISAIT SI TU TOUCHES ENCORE A MON CLAVIER POUR ÉCRIRE A PROPOS DE PELURE DE BANANE OU DE CAQUE JE TE FOU À LA PORTE DU BUREAU. ET JE VAIS ME GÉNER) CAQUECAQUE CAQUE CQAQUE(KIRUA SORT DEHORS ) BON VOILÀ SON ESPRIT EST SORTI JE SUIS PAS ASSER FORTE POUR FAIRE SORTIR LE CORPS).

Peluredenbqa nane(note du corps du co-auteur : mon essai d'écrire pelure de banane alors que l'auteur me coupe de ma source de vie : le clavier)

Bon on va continuer. (Chat!) Ron et compagnie firent lors entré dans la Grande Salle et allèrent s'asseoir à côté de la bande des colombes mortes (pour raccourcir nous allons les appeler tous ensembles les lurons morts). Donc les Lurons morts comme je disait s'assirent à la table et se mirent à discuter de tout et de rien (surtout de rien). Le temps passa jusqu'à se que la Grande salle soit remplie d'élève et de professeur (sauf Rogue qui faisait je ne sait quoi avec les hippopotames mauves et les ours téléporteurs qui lancent des lasers et qui se promènent avec des macaques. Peut être allons nous le sortir de là un moment donner (on va passer un vote vous laissez dans votre review si vous voulez oui ou non que l'on libère le pauvre Severus de son sort). Les élèves de première année firent lors entré habiller du merveilleux uniforme de Poudlard. (Il est moins pire que celui qu'on nous oblige a porter au CRA). Comme les lurons morts s'ennuyaient passablement, Ron (Ronnie, Ronnie-chou!) décida de sortir la substance illégale que lui avait refilé ses freres. Ils burent tous en cœur le jus de canneberge et purent observer avec satisfaction la cérémonie de répartition en regardant danser les gais éléphants roses en petit tutu a pois.

(Mais pour de meilleur allusination je vous recommende les magics mushrooms ou les Ents)

(non! Jamais! Vive les canneberges, ils ne les ont tout simplement pas pris en assez grosse quantité (je vous jure pour que les effets soient complets il faut en boire au moins assez pour aller au moins cinq fois aux toilettes pendant la nuit))

(n'écouter pas mon co-auteur)

Lorsque la cérémonie de répartition fut terminée Dumbledore se leva avec le mignon élastique de sa barbe (voir 3e film) et les petites clochettes qui en pendent pour annoncer la venue du nouveau professeur de DCFM.

- J'ai l'honneur de vous présenter le professeur Jean-Pierre...

JEAN-PIERREUH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Ha Ha Ha j'arrête ici

Certain peut-être sont taner de voir les petites disputes entre le co-auteur et moi. Alors j'ai une proposition. Vous arrêter de lire la fafic parce que avec un co-auteur comme le miens il est toujours sujet à la dispute. Voilà mon petit message est finit(bien sure mon adjointe va en rajouter un )

CAQUE!

Non sérieusement, je crois que nous devrions tous faire un voyage au nord-nord-sud du fin fond du jardin de notre nous même intérieur. Même si certaines personnes nous donnerons THE LOOK lorsque nous marcherons sur leurs voitures, nous y trouverons certainement des choses intéressantes...

KIRUAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA C'EST MOOOOOOOOOUUUUUUUAAAAAAAAAAAAA!

Réponse au reviews

Lokisash : ssalut touuuaaaaaa! Devine qui te répond? Le lutin subliminal tuera!muahahaha.

Varda : Je suis désolée mais voit tu le destin a décidé déjà pour Sev, Remus et Lucius (bon pas le destin plutôt moi mais bon). Alors sorry.

la vache : Mais tu n'as pas échappé de boule de quille sur ma tête bon je passe le clavier au co-auteur. MOUA AUSSI JE VEUX DU SANG!

Lalo : Non j'ai pas manger de clown mais j'ai fumer des Ents. Ici kirua; et bus de nombreux jus de canneberges.


End file.
